drakeandjoshfandomcom_es-20200214-history
2002
2002 (MMII) fue un año común comenzado en martes según el calendario gregoriano. * Fue designado Año Internacional del Ecoturismo por el Consejo Económico y Social de las Naciones Unidas. Acontecimientos Enero * 1 de enero ** Unión Europea: puesta en circulación de billetes y monedas de euro en 12 estados. ** Eduardo Duhalde es nombrado presidente de Argentina. ** España: se prohibe por ley la venta de cualquier tipo de gasolina con plomo. * 2 de enero - en Argentina, Eduardo Duhalde asume como presidente provisional en medio de una crisis gravísima. * 6 de enero - Argentina devalúa el peso en un 28 por ciento. * 7 de enero grupos de simpatizantes del Presidente Hugo Chávez protestan frente al Diario El Nacional por su línea editorial contra la Revolución Bolivariana * 8 de enero - Las nuevas monedas de euro provocan alergias entre la población. * 10 de enero - Jaime de Marichalar abandona el hospital Gregorio Marañón, de Madrid, tras haber permanecido ingresado 20 días en el centro como consecuencia de un infarto cerebral. * 13 de enero ** El grupo terrorista ETA hace explotar un coche bomba en el centro de Bilbao. ** Un incendio que duró más de quince días, en las zonas cercanas a Sydney, en Australia, todavía mantiene focos de fuego, y fue considerado por su intensidad uno de los que mayores daños ha causado. * 15 de enero - Se cumple un año desde el inicio de la Wikipedia en español Febrero * 2 de febrero - Los otros, de Alejandro Amenábar, se convierte en la película triunfadora de los Premios Goya con ocho estatuillas. * 3 de febrero - Un fuerte terremoto causa 44 muertos y centenares de heridos en Turquía. * 4 de febrero - El Ministerio de Educación y Ciencia de España anuncia que la reforma de la enseñanza secundaria incluirá la realización de un examen de secundaria para obtener el título de bachiller. Políticos, profesores y estudiantes manifestaron su rechazo a la recuperación de la "reválida", desaparecida en España en 1970. * 5 de febrero ** El Senado italiano aprueba un decreto ley para permitir el regreso a Italia de los descendientes del último rey del país, Umberto II, que tuvieron vetada su entrada durante 56 años. ** El presidente provisional argentino, Eduardo Duhalde, anuncia elecciones generales para el 14 de septiembre de 2003. ** El juez Baltasar Garzón decreta la ilicitud de Segi y Askatasuna por tratarse de estructuras que forman parte de la organización terrorista ETA y que realizan "la misma actividad delictiva que sus predecesoras Jarrai y Gestoras Pro Aministía". * 6 de febrero ** Alfredo Bryce Echenique, Orhan Pamuk y Christoph Hein ganan el premio italiano Grinzane Cavour 2002 de narrativa extranjera. ** La reina Isabel II de Inglaterra celebra el 50 aniversario de su llegada al trono. ** Un equipo médico de la Clínica Universitaria de Navarra realiza el primer implante de células madre en España para regenerar un corazón infartado. * 8 de febrero ** España: el Consejo de Ministros del Gobierno de España aprueba el Proyecto de la Ley de Servicios de la Sociedad de la Información y Comercio Electrónico (LSSI). ** Argelia: Antar Zouabri, Emir del GIA, es abatido por el ejército argelino. * 9 de febrero: ** España: la Guardia Civil interviene 200.000 piezas de una colección arqueológica en Écija (Sevilla). ** El esquiador alemán, nacionalizado español, Johann Mühlegg, logra la medalla de oro en la prueba de 30 km de esquí de fondo en los Juegos Olímpicos de Salt Lake City. ** La atleta palentina Marta Domínguez logra en Sevilla un nuevo récord nacional en 1.500 m con una marca de 4.07.69 minutos. * 13 de febrero: ** se inaugura en Madrid la 21ª edición de la Feria Internacional de Arte Contemporáneo, ARCO 2002. ** Ana Patricia Botín asume la presidencia de Banesto, entidad integrada en el imperio financiero Santander (grupo financiero), controlado por su padre, Emilo Botín. * 14 de febrero - El esquiador alemán, nacionalizado español, Johann Mühlegg, logra la medalla de oro en la prueba de 20 kilómetros de persecución en los Juegos Olímpicos de Salt Lake City. * 15 de febrero ** El político ultraderechista Jörg Haider anuncia su retirada de la política nacional aunque mantiene su cargo como jefe del Gobierno local del estado federado de Carintia. ** La Duma rusa pide al presidente Vladimir Putin el restablecimiento de la pena de muerte. * 18 de febrero - Comienza a cotizar en Bolsa el grupo europeo Arcelor, uno de los más importantes grupos siderúrgicos del mundo. * 19 de febrero - La nave Mars Odyssey de la NASA comienza a cartografiar la superficie de Marte. * 20 de febrero ** Colombia: el presidente Andrés Pastrana suspende el proceso de paz con el grupo guerrillero FARC, quienes hacían secuestros y asesinatos a civiles inocentes. ** Un incendio en un tren en Reqa Al-Gharbiya (Egipto) causa 370 muertos y 65 heridos. ** La representación numérica de las 20 horas y dos minutos del día de hoy configura un curioso palíndromo de doce cifras: 20:02.20.02.2002, que no se producía desde 470 años antes (23:51.21.12.1532) y no volverá a repetirse hasta pasados 110 años (21:12.21.12.2112). * 22 de febrero - Las autoridades británicas autorizan el nacimiento de un bebé probeta, genéticamente seleccionado, para intentar salvar la vida de su hermano enfermo. * 23 de febrero ** Colombia: la candidata a la presidencia Íngrid Betancourt y su jefa de debate Clara Rojas son secuestradas por las FARC. ** Johann Mühlegg logra su tercer oro olímpico tras imponerse en los 50 km de fondo clásico. * 26 de febrero - Inicio de la Enciclopedia Libre Universal en Español. * 28 de febrero ** Israel lanza un ataque masivo contra campos de refugiados palestinos en Belén, Jenín y Nablús. ** ETA intenta matar a la edil socialista de Portugalete (Vizcaya, Esther Cabezudo, con una bomba oculta en un carrito. ** La Guardia Civil desarticula el comando Urbasa de ETA. ** Un grupo de cubanos se refugia en la embajada mexicana en La Habana tras derribar la verja de la legación diplomática. Marzo * 1 de marzo ** Fin del curso legal de la peseta y del período de convivencia con el euro, quedando este último como única moneda de curso legal. ** El Gobierno belga, formado por liberales, socialistas y verdes, aprueba un proyecto de ley que prevé el cierre escalonado de todas sus centrales nucleares. * 2 de marzo - Diez muertos por un ataque suicida en el mayor barrio ultraortodoxo de Jerusalén. * 3 de marzo - Suiza aprueba su adhesión a la ONU en un reñido referéndum. * 4 de marzo ** Un fallo evita la explosión de una bomba colocada por ETA en la Bolsa de Bilbao. ** El argentino Tomás Eloy Martínez gana el V Premio Alfaguara con 'El vuelo de la reina'. * 6 de marzo - El Deportivo de La Coruña se lleva la copa del centenario del Madrid. * 10 de marzo - Masivas protestas contra el Plan Hidrológico Nacional en las calles de Barcelona. * 14 de marzo - 25 norcoreanos irrumpen en la Embajada de España en Pekín y piden asilo político. * 15 de marzo - Cumbre de la Unión Europea en Barcelona. ** Eduardo Chillida ingresado en estado crítico en San Sebastián. * 19 de marzo - Vendido el Edificio Empire State de Nueva York por 65 millones de euros. ** Un bloque de hielo del tamaño de Álava se desgaja de la Antártida. * 20 de marzo ** Atentado terrorista en el centro comercial El Polo de Lima, cerca a la embajada de los Estados Unidos, a pocos días de la visita del presidente estadounidense George Bush. Perú ** Italia declara el estado de emergencia para combatir la inmigración ilegal. ** La Casa Real Marroquí distribuye por primera vez la foto de la novia de Mohamed VI. ** La Reina Sofía inaugura el Año Gaudí en Barcelona. * 21 de marzo - ETA mata a Juan Priede, edil socialista del ayuntamiento de Orio (Guipúzcoa). * 22 de marzo - Una juez británica autoriza aplicar la eutanasia pasiva a una paciente. Abril * 1 de abril - Países Bajos: este país se convierte en el primer y único país en legalizar la eutanasia. * 2 de abril - El ginecólogo italiano Severino Antinori asegura haber clonado con éxito un ser humano, a pesar del radical rechazo de la comunidad científica internacional a la clonación reproductiva. * 5 de abril - Fundación del Instituto Ramon Llull * 11 de abril - Venezuela: golpe de estado a Hugo Chávez. ** Colombia: Son secuestrados 12 diputados de la asamblea del Valle por las FARC en las calles de Cali a plena luz del día. Mayo * 20 de mayo - Timor Oriental: Indonesia reconoce la independencia de esta isla luego de 27 años de dominio. Es elegido como presidente Xanana Gusmão, líder de la resistencia timorense. * 25 de mayo - Letonia gana el Festival de Eurovisión en Tallinn con Marie N y la canción I wanna. Junio * 6 de junio - Evento del Mediterráneo Oriental: Un objeto celeste produce una explosión similar a la de Nagasaki. * 10 de junio - Comienza la II Cumbre Mundial sobre la Alimentación promovida por la FAO. * 11 de junio - El Congreso de los Estados Unidos reconoce que el inventor del teléfono fue el italiano Antonio Meucci y no Alexander Graham Bell. * 20 de junio - Huelga general en España convocada por los sindicatos UGT y CC.OO.. * 22 de junio - La promoción de lucha libre profesional TNA Wrestling pone en marcha su primera velada. Julio * 1 de julio ** Entra en vigencia el Estatuto de Roma que crea la Corte Penal Internacional. ** En la frontera entre Alemania y Suiza chocan en pleno vuelo un Tupolev 154 y un Boeing 757 de carga; mueren 71 personas, entre ellos 52 niños rusos quienes iban de vacaciones a Barcelona, España. (véanse Accidente del Lago Constanza, Vuelo 2937 de Bashkirian Airlines & Vuelo 611 de DHL). *3 de julio - Lanzamiento de la sonda espacial CONTOUR, que dejaría de funcionar unas semanas después. * 11 de julio - Un grupo de gendarmes marroquíes toma la Isla Perejil. * 31 de julio - El papa Juan Pablo II canoniza al indio San Juan Diego en la Basílica de Guadalupe de la Ciudad de México. Agosto * 7 de agosto - Álvaro Uribe Vélez, presidente de Colombia. * 17 de agosto - El desbordamiento del Elba en Dresde alcanza el mismo nivel que la inundación histórica del 31 de marzo de 1845 Septiembre Octubre *6 de octubre: el papa Juan Pablo II canoniza al Beato Josemaría Escrivá de Balaguer, fundador del Opus Dei. *12 de octubre: en la isla de Bali, terroristas islámicos vinculados a Al Qaeda cometen un atentado al detonar dos bombas en un club nocturno y en un restaurante de la ciudad de Kuta, dejando un balance de 202 personas fallecidas y más de 300 heridas. *23 de octubre: un grupo de terroristas chechenos secuestran el teatro Dubrovka de Moscú con cientos de rehenes en su interior, amenazando con volar el edificio si el gobierno ruso no retira sus tropas de Chechenia. *27 de octubre: Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva es elegido, en segunda vuelta, presidente de Brasil. Noviembre * 13 de noviembre - Explota un tanque del Prestige frente a las costas gallegas. * 19 de noviembre - Hundimiento del petrolero Prestige en las costas de Galicia (España). * Noviembre - En la provincia China de Guangdong aparece el primer caso de Síndrome Agudo Respiratorio Severo Diciembre * 2 de diciembre Se inicia el paro patronal petrolero en Venezuela, el cual duraría 62 días * 27 de diciembre Dos bombas explosionan en los cuarteles pro-rusos de Grozni, Chechenia. 72 personas fallecen, y otras 200 resultan heridas. Nacimientos Fallecimientos Enero - Junio * 3 de enero - Juan García Esquivel, compositor mexicano. * 12 de enero - Cyrus Vance, político estadounidense. (n. 1927). ... 75 años. * 17 de enero - Camilo José Cela, escritor español. (n. 1916). ... 86 años. * 21 de enero: **Adolfo Marsillach, actor, autor y director teatral español. (n. 1928). ... 74 años. **Zipacná de León, pintor y ceramista guatemalteco. (n. 1948). ... 54 años. * 23 de enero - Pierre Bourdieu, sociólogo fránces. (n. 1930). ... 72 años. * 28 de enero - Astrid Lindgren,escritora sueca. (n. 1907). ... 95 años. * 8 de febrero - Antar Zouabri, terrorista argelino. (n. 1970). ... 31 años. * 13 de febrero - Waylon Jennings, cantante estadounidense (n. 1937) ... 64 años * 18 de febrero - José Ortega Spottorno, empresario editor español. (n. 1918). ... 84 años. * 10 de marzo - Irán Eory, actriz iraní-mexicana. (n. 1938). ... 64 años. * 15 de marzo - Rudolf Hell, inventor alemán. (n. 1901). ... 101 años. * 18 de marzo - Gösta Winbergh, tenor sueco. (n. 1943). ... 59 años. * 27 de marzo - Billy Wilder, director de cine estadounidense. (n. 1906). ... 96 años. * 30 de marzo - Elizabeth Bowes-Lyon, reina consorte de Jorge VI desde 1936 hasta 1952, madre de la reina Isabel II del Reino Unido. (n.1900). ... 101 años. * 5 de abril - Layne Staley, vocalista y guitarra de Mad Season y vocalista de Alice in Chains. (n. 1967). ... 35 años. * 8 de abril - María Félix, actriz mexicana. (n. 1914). ... 88 años. * 30 de abril - Isaac Wrzacki,cantor argentino(n.1937). ... 64 años * 4 de mayo - Gerónimo Saccardi, futbolista argentino. (n. 1949). ... 53 años. * 5 de mayo - George Sidney, director de cine norteamericano. (n. 1916). ... 85 años. * 17 de mayo - Ladislao Kubala, futbolista español de origen húngaro. (n. 1927). ... 75 años. * 20 de mayo - Stephen Jay Gould, paleontólogo estadounidense. (n. 1941). ... 61 años. * 26 de mayo - Vicente Nebreda, bailarín y coreógrafo venezolano. (n. 1930. ... 72 años. * 30 de mayo - Ricardo Espinoza, cantante del grupo argentino Flema. (n. 1966). ... 36 años. * 4 de junio - Fernando Belaúnde Terry, presidente del Perú. (n. 1912). ... 90 años. * 5 de junio - Dee Dee Ramone, músico estadounidense. (n. 1952). ... 50 años. * 6 de junio- Robbin Crosby, guitarrista estadounidense. (n. 1959). ... 43 años. * 17 de junio- Fritz Walter, futbolista alemán. (n. 1920). ... 82 años. * 22 de junio - Conrad Hansen, pianista alemán. (n. 1906). ... 96 años. Julio - Diciembre * 2 de julio - Jean Yves Daniel-Lesur, compositor y organista francés. (n. 1908). ... 93 años. * 3 de julio - Michel Henry, filósofo y novelista francés. (n. 1922). ... 80 años. * 6 de julio - John Frankenheimer, director de cine estadounidense. ... 72 años. * 9 de julio - Rod Steiger, actor estadounidense. (n. 1925). ... 77 años. * 14 de julio - Joaquín Balaguer, presidente de República Dominicana. (n. 1906). ... 96 años. * 23 de julio - Alberto Castillo, cantante de tango y actor argentino. (n. 1914). ... 88 años. * 25 de julio - Rudi Dornsbuch, economista alemán. (n. 1942). ... 60 años. * 5 de agosto - Francisco Coloane, cuentista y novelista chileno. (n. 1910). ... 92 años. * 6 de agosto - Edsger Dijkstra, informático holandés. (n. 1930). ... 72 años. * 19 de agosto ** Eduardo Chillida, escultor español. (n. 1924). ... 78 años. ** Abu Nidal, político palestino. (n. 1937). ... 65 años. * 24 de agosto - Modesto Ciruelos , pintor español. (n. 1908)... 94 años. * 29 de agosto - Luis Carandell, escritor y periodista español. (n. 1929). ... 73 años. * 31 de agosto - Lionel Hampton, cantante estadounidense de jazz.(n. 1908). ... 94 años. * 3 de septiembre - Tomás Zori, cómico español. (n. 1925). ... 77 años. * 4 de septiembre - Vlado Perlemuter, pianista francés. (n. 1904). ... 98 años. * 20 de septiembre - Serguei Bodrov actor y director ruso. (n. 1971). ... 31 años. * 5 de octubre - Carolina Fadic, actriz chilena de teatro, cine y televisión. (n. 1974). ... 28 años. * 12 de octubre - Ray Conniff, músico estadounidense. (n. 1916). ... 85 años. * 25 de octubre - Richard Harris, actor irlandés. (n. 1930). ... 72 años. * 30 de octubre ** Jam Master Jay, DJ del grupo de hip hop neoyorquino Run DMC. (n. 1965). ... 37 años. ** Juan Antonio Bardem, cineasta español. (n. 1922). ... 80 años. * 18 de noviembre - James Coburn, actor estadounidense. (n. 1928). ... 74 años. * 23 de noviembre - Roberto Matta, pintor chileno. (n. 1911). ... 91 años. * 24 de noviembre - John Rawls, filósofo estadounidense. (n. 1921). ... 81 años. * 26 de noviembre - Polo Montañez, cantautor cubano. (n. 1955). ... 47 años. * 11 de diciembre - Luis Ciges, actor de cine español. (n. 1921). ... 81 años. * 20 de diciembre - José Suárez Carreño, escritor mexicano. (n. 1915). ... 87 años. * 21 de diciembre - Gregorio Camacho, pintor venezolano. (n. 1933). ... 69 años. * 22 de diciembre - Joe Strummer, cantante británico. (n. 1952). ... 50 años. * 25 de diciembre - Íñigo Cavero Lataillade, político y jurista (n. 1929). ... 73 años. Arte y literatura * 6 de enero - Angela Vallvey obtiene el premio Nadal por su novela Los estados carenciales. * 7 de enero - Yves Saint Laurent anuncia su retirada del mundo de la moda. * Junio - Entre el 3 y el 16 se tiene prevista la vuelta del Festival de la Isla de Wight, tras 32 años de silencio. * Arturo Pérez-Reverte - La reina del sur. Ciencia y tecnología * 5 de enero - La oveja Dolly padece artritis, lo que plantea dudas sobre los riesgos de la clonación. * 17 de abril - LinEx la distribución de software libre realizada por la Consejería de Educación, Ciencia y Tecnología de la Junta de Extremadura es presentada públicamente en Mérida y se inicia su instalación en todos los centros educativos públicos de esta Comunidad Autónoma. * 3 de mayo - Sale a la venta en Europa el nuevo sistema de videojuegos, de la firma nipona Nintendo, "Nintendo GameCube" arropada por 20 títulos en su lanzamiento. * 23 de junio - La OMS declara a la Región Europea libre de poliomielitis. Astronáutica * 1 de marzo: lanzamiento del satélite europeo de observación terrestre Envisat. * 17 de marzo: lanzamiento de la misión Gravity Recovery and Climate Experiment. * 4 de mayo: lanzamiento del satélite estadounidense de observación terrestre Aqua. Consolas y VideoJuegos * Microsoft saca a la venta su primera consola, Xbox, en Europa y Japon; se lanzó el año anterior, en 2001, en Estados Unidos. Deporte Juegos Olímpicos * Enero-Febrero - Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno en Salt Lake City, Utah, Estados Unidos Fútbol * Copa Mundial de Fútbol: 30 de junio - Corea - Japón: Campeonato mundial de Fútbol: Brasil gana su quinta Copa Mundial de Fútbol al ganar en la final a Alemania por 2:0. * Copa Intercontinental: Real Madrid, campeón. * Liga de Campeones (Champions League): El Real Madrid gana por novena vez la Liga de Campeones de la UEFA, el 15 de mayo. * Copa Libertadores de América: El miércoles, 31 de julio, el Club Olimpia de Paraguay ganaba por tercera vez la Copa Libertadores. * Copa Sudamericana:San Lorenzo de Almagro, campeón, al derrotar al Atlético Nacional de Medellín por 4-0 en Colombia y 0-0 en Buenos Aires. * Copa de la UEFA: El Feyenoord holandés gana la Copa de la UEFA. * Liga española: Valencia CF, campeón. * Supercopa de España: Deportivo de La Coruña, campeón. *'Copa del Rey': Deportivo de La Coruña, campeón. * Liga Premier Inglesa: Arsenal FC, campeón. * Fútbol Profesional Colombiano (Copa Mustang): America de Cali , campeón. * Campeonato de Primera División argentino: Apertura: Independiente. Clausura: River Plate. * Liga Italiana (Calcio): Juventus de Turín, campeón. * Primera División de México: Club América, campeón de verano, Deportivo Toluca, campeón del Apertura. * Erste Bundesliga: Borussia Dortmund, campeón. * Campeonato Nacional de fútbol chileno: Universidad Católica campeón del Torneo Apertura y Colo-Colo del Torneo Clausura. * Fútbol Profesional Colombiano: ** Apertura: América de Cali (12ª vez) ** Finalización: Medellín (3ª vez). * Liga Peruana: Sporting Cristal, campeón por décimo cuarta vez. * Campeonato Uruguayo de Fútbol: Nacional se consagra campeón por trigésimonovena vez, obteniendo su cuarto tricampeonato (2000-2001-2002). * Balón de Oro: el brasileño Ronaldo (Real Madrid), proclamado mejor futbolista del mundo del año, según la revista France Football. Baloncesto * NBA: Los Ángeles Lakers, campeón. * Euroliga : Panathinaikos griego, campeón. * Liga ACB: Tau Cerámica Baskonia, campeón. Balonmano * Copa de Europa de Balonmano: SC Magdeburg (Alemania), campeón. * Recopa de Europa de Balonmano: Balonmano Ciudad Real (España), campeón. * Copa EHF: THW Kiel, campeón. * Liga ASOBAL(España): Portland San Antonio, campeón. Atletismo * 14 de septiembre - Francia: el estadounidense Tim Montgomery entró en la historia del Atletismo al recorrer los 100 m de la final del Grand Prix disputada en París en 9,78 segundos, con lo que batió por una centésima el récord mundial que su compatriota Maurice Greene ostentaba desde 1999 con 9,79. Tenis * Abierto de Australia: hombres: Thomas Johansson a Marat Safin. Mujeres: Jennifer Capriati a Martina Hingis. * Roland Garros: hombres: Albert Costa a Juan Carlos Ferrero. Mujeres: Serena Williams a Venus Williams. * Wimbledon: Hombres: Lleyton Hewitt a David Nalbandian. Mujeres: Serena Williams a Venus Williams. * US Open: Hombres: Pete Sampras a Andre Agassi. Mujeres: Serena Williams a Venus Williams. * Masters: Campeones Lleyton Hewitt (hombres) y Kim Clijsters (mujeres). * Copa Davis: Rusia, campeona. * Copa Federación: Eslovaquia, campeona. Golf * Masters de Augusta: Tiger Woods, campeón. * Abierto de Golf de Estados Unidos: Tiger Woods, campeón. * Abierto Británico de Golf: Ernie Els, campeón. * Campeonato de la PGA: Rich Beem, campeón. * PGA Gran Slam de Golf: Tiger Woods, campeón. Automovilismo * Fórmula Uno: Michael Schumacher se corona como campeón del mundo de Fórmula 1. * Campeonato del Mundo de Rallys: Marcus Grönholm, campeón. * Rally París-Dakar: Hiroshi Masuoka (Japón), campeón. Motociclismo * Campeonato del Mundo de Motociclismo: ** MotoGP: Valentino Rossi, campeón. ** 250 cc: Marco Melandri, campeón. ** 125 cc: Arnaud Vincent, campeón. * Rally París-Dakar: Fabrizio Meoni, campeón por segundo año consecutivo. Ciclismo * Tour de Francia: Lance Armstrong gana su cuarto Tour de Francia consecutivo. * Vuelta a España: Aitor González se proclama vencedor. * Giro de Italia: Paolo Savoldelli, italiano, ganador. * Campeonato del Mundo de ciclismo: Mario Cipollini (Italia), campeón. Rodeo * Champion de Chile: Juan Carlos Loaiza y Eduardo Tamayo campeones. Otros deportes * El FC Barcelona, campeón de la Copa de Europa de Hockey sobre patines. * Campeonato central de rugby chileno: Universidad Católica campeón. Cine Estrenos * 23 de febrero - La felicidad de los Katakuri de Takashi Miike. * 28 de febrero - Spider de David Cronenberg. * 7 de marzo - Rios y mareas de Thomas Riedelsheimer. * 21 de marzo - Soldados de Salamina de David Trueba. * 29 de marzo - La habitación del pánico de David Fincher. * 3 de mayo **''Spider-man'' de Sam Raimi. **''Green Dragon'' de Timothy Linh Bui. * 16 de mayo - '' Star Wars: El ataque de los clones '' de George Lucas. * 24 de mayo - Spirit: El corcel indomable de Kelly Asbury y Lorna Cook. * 13 de junio - ''Hollywood: Departamento de homicidios de Ron Shelton. * 14 de junio - Scooby-Doo de Raja Gosnell. * 19 de junio - Samuráis de Giordano Gederlini. * 3 de julio - MIIB Hombres de negro II de Barry Sonnenfeld. * 2 de agosto - Señales de M. Night Shyamalan. * 20 de agosto - El secreto del talismán de Peter Pau (fecha española). * 21 de agosto ** Red Siren de Olivier Megaton. ** Retratos de una obsesión de Mark Romanek * 23 de agosto ** Las supernenas: La película de Craig McCracken (fecha española). ** ''Simone de Andrew Niccol. * 25 de septiembre - Corto Maltes: La película de Pascal Morelli. * 18 de octubre - The Ring de Gore Verbinski. * 25 de octubre - Frida de Julie Taymor. * 14 de noviembre - Hero de Zhang Yimou (fecha española). * 15 de noviembre - '' Harry Potter y la cámara secreta'' de Chris Columbus. * 27 de noviembre - El planeta del tesoro de John Musker y Ron Clements. * 29 de noviembre - Solaris de Steven Soderbergh. * 6 de diciembre - Adaptation (El ladrón de orquídeas) de Spike Jonze. * 13 de diciembre - A propósito de Schmidt '' de Alexander Payne. * 18 de diciembre - '' El Señor de los Anillos: Las dos torres de Peter Jackson (estreno mundial). * 19 de diciembre - Antwone Fisher de Denzel Washington. * 20 de diciembre ** Amor con previaso de Marc Lawrence. ** Gangs of New York de Martin Scorsese. * 25 de diciembre - Atrápame si puedes de Steven Spielberg. * 27 de diciembre ** Chicago de Rob Marshall. ** Las horas de Stephen Daldry. * Dolls de Takeshi Kitano * 007 Die another day (Muere otro día) de Lee Tamahori Todas la fechas pertenecen a los estrenos oficiales de sus países de origen, salvo que se indique lo contrario. Música * 30 Seconds to Mars - 30 Seconds to Mars * Aesop Rock - Daylight * Afu-Ra - Life Force Radio (21 de mayo) * Amaral - Estrella de mar * Aventura - We Broke the Rules * Avril Lavigne - Let Go * Bad Religion - The Process of Belief * Barricada - Bésame * Beck - Sea Change * Belle Pérez - Everything * Benjamin Biolay - Rose Kennedy * Benny - Grandes Éxitos * Björk - Greatest Hits * Blondie - Greatest Hits * Boards of Canada - Geogaddi * Bon Jovi - Bounce * Bon Jovi - Bounce B-Sides * Bobby Pulido - Bobby * Bruce Springsteen - The Rising * Bryan Adams - Spirit: Stallion Of The Cimarron * B'z - The Ballads -Love & B'z-'' (11 de diciembre) * Camilo Sesto - ''Alma * Celia Cruz - Hits Mix * Celine Dion - A New Day Has Come * Chayanne - Grandes Éxitos * Christina Aguilera - Stripped * Chay Vdvoëm - Ласковая моя * Chemical Brothers - Come with us * Coal Chamber - Dark Days * Coldplay - A Rush of Blood to the Head * Coralie Clément - Salle des pas perdus * Daddy Yankee - elcangri.com * David Bisbal - Corazón Latino * David Bustamante - Bustamante * Decapitated - Nihility * Diskoteka Avariya - Х.Х.Х.И.Р.Н.Р. * Dream Theater - Six Degrees of Inner Turbulence * Do As Infinity - Do the Best (20 de marzo) * Do As Infinity - True Song (26 de diciembre) * Dover - It's good to be me (EP) * Eminem - The Eminem Show y 8 Mile * Enrique Bunbury - Flamingos * Erick Sermon - React (26 de noviembre) * Erreway - Señales * Fall Out Boy - Fall Out Boy's Evening Out With Your Girlfriend * Foo Fighters - One by One (22 de octubre) * Fey - Vértigo (22 de mayo) * Good Charlotte - The Young and the Hopeless * Hilary Duff - Santa Claus Lane * Hugo Blanco - El Rapidito * Interpol - Turn On The Bright Lights * Jeans - Lo mejor de Jeans * Jennifer López - J To Tha L-O!: The Remixes * Jennifer López - This Is Me... Then * Joaquín Sabina - Dímelo en la calle * Johnny Cash – The Man Comes Around * Juanes - Un día Normal * Kate Ryan - Different * Korn - Untouchables * Koshi Inaba - Shi-an * Lacrimosa - Vintage Classix * Ladytron - Light & Magic * Laïs - Le Renard et la Belette * Líbido - Pop porn * Linkin Park - Reanimation * Los Alegres de la Sierra - Alegres Sentimientos * Los Bunkers - Canción de Lejos * Los Planetas - Encuentros con Entidades * Los Tigres del Norte - La Reina del Sur * Los Chichos: Cabibi * Maná - Revolución de amor * María Jiménez - Donde más duele * Mariah Carey - Charmbracelet * Mark Knopfler - The Ragpicker's Dream * Mudvayne - The End Of All Things To Come * Múm - Finally We Are No One * My Chemical Romance - I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love * Myriam Montemayor Cruz - Mi Historia En La Academia * Natalia - No soy un ángel * Nick Carter - "Now or never" * Nightwish - Century Child * Nirvana - Nirvana * Nuria Fergó - Brisa de esperanza * Ojos de Brujo - Barí * Otpetye Moshenniki - Провокация * Papa Roach - Lovehatetragedy * Poison - Hollyweird * Panda - La Revancha del Príncipe Charro * Paulina Rubio - Border Girl * Pearl Jam - Riot Act * Pedro Guerra - Hijas de Eva * Pet Shop Boys - Release * Primal Scream - Evil Heat * Queens of the Stone Age - Songs for the Deaf * Red Hot Chili Peppers - By the Way * Ricardo Arjona - Santo Pecado * Rhapsody - Power of the Dragon Flame * Rosa López - Rosa * Rosendo - Veo, Veo ... Mamoneo!! * Rush - Vapor Trails * Safri Duo - Played-A-Live * Sean Paul - Dutty Rock * Shakira - Laundry Service o Servicio de Lavandería * Siniestro Total - ¿Quiénes somos? ¿De dónde venimos? ¿A dónde vamos? * Sigur Rós - ( ) * Simple Minds - Cry * Simple Plan - No Pads, No Helmets... Just Balls * Ska-P - "¡¡Que Corra la Voz!!" * Sofiya Rotaru - Я тебя по-прежнему люблю * Sofiya Rotaru - Снежная Королева * Sonic Youth - Murray Street * Soulja Slim - Years Later (24 de diciembre) * Sr. Chinarro - Cobre cuanto antes * Suicide - American Supreme * System of a Down- Toxicity * t.A.T.u. - 200 km/h in the Wrong Lane * Thalía - Thalía III * The Breeders - Little Tk * The Cranberries - "Stars - The Best of 1992 - 2002" * The Flaming Lips - Yoshimi Battles the Pink Robots * The Libertines - Up the Bracket * The Red Hot Chili Peppers - By the Way * The Vines - Highly Evolved * TK - Trece * Tryo - Dos Mundos * Trust Company - The Lonely Position Of Neutral * Tom Waits - Alice * ToteKing y Shotta - Tu madre es una foca * Underworld - A Hundred Days Off * Vader - Revelations * Verka Serdyuchka - Gop-Pop * Violadores del Verso - Bombo Clap * Weezer - Maladroit * Whigfield - Whigfield IV * Wilco - Yankee Hotel Foxtrot Música clásica * 20 de septiembre. Escándalo en la final del XIII Concurso Internacional de piano José Iturbi, Valencia. Un concursante acusa al jurado de corrupción durante la entrega de premios. Televisión Premio Nobel * Física - Raymond Davis, Masatoshi Koshiba y Riccardo Giacconi * Química - Kurt Wüthrich, John B. Fenn y Koichi Tanaka * Medicina - Sydney Brenner, H. Robert Horvitz y John E. Sulston * Literatura - Imre Kertész * Paz - Jimmy Carter * Economía - Daniel Kahneman y Vernon L. Smith Premios Príncipe de Asturias * Artes - Woody Allen. * Ciencias Sociales - Al sociólogo británico Anthony Giddens. * Comunicación y Humanidades - El poeta y ensayista alemán Hans Magnus Enzensberger. * Concordia - El músico israelí de origen argentino Daniel Barenboim y el escritor estadounidense de origen palestino Edward Said. * Cooperación Internacional - Comité Científico para la Investigación en la Antártida. * Deportes - Selección brasileña de fútbol * Investigación Científica y Técnica - Lawrence Roberts, Robert Kahn, Vinton Cerf y Tim Berners-Lee, padres de Internet. * Letras - Arthur Miller, escritor estadounidense. Premio Cervantes * José Jiménez Lozano Enlaces externos Categoría:Años 2000 Categoría:Años